Doujinshi
by Cael05
Summary: In which Shizaya had become too large of a fandom and Erika searches for something fresh for her doujinshis. A post-Appointments Omake.


_Disclaimer: Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn and Durarara! belong to the wonderful Amano Akira-sensei and Ryogho Narita-sensei. The author does not gain anything in writing this fanfiction, well, except having fun screwing with the characters. (^Δ^)v_

Warnings: failed attempt at humor, pseudo-_yaoi_, potty language, crack, pairings, OOCness, insanity

Basically, everything that I avoided including in Appointments that I wanted to try to write. Enjoy!

**Doujinshi**

_In which Shizaya had become too large of a fandom and Erika searches for something fresh for her doujinshis. _

In a room inside Russian Sushi in Ikebukuro, a group of four were having their usual late lunch. The group was known to be quite a rowdy crowd whenever they hang out inside the sushi establishment. This time, however, they were sitting in deathly silence as if a huge storm was brewing and would lash out any moment.

Said storm started by this simple statement.

"No, no, no, no. This can't be. This is horrible! Absolutely horrific!"

A young woman wearing a black cap shook her head violently as if she was dispelling bad thoughts from her head. A deep sigh escaped from her lips as the girl continued her musings, unaware of the attention she was receiving from her startled companions.

"What's up with her?" A tall capped man eyed the unusually lethargic girl and turned to the other two companions. A long haired man shrugged while a dirty blonde answered.

"I don't know either. Though, I think it has something to do with this upcoming _Comiket_."

Upon hearing the word _Comiket_, the young woman shot a pityful look at the trio. Then, she started to wail.

"Dotachin, Yumacchi, Togusacchi, what should I do? Never in my life have I imagined this to happen."

"Don't call me that Erika." Dotachin, or more properly Kadota, deadpanned. But when he saw the almost devastated face of Erika, Kadota sighed and asked concernedly. "What's wrong?"

Erika sniffed while facing her companions gloomily. "I – I – ," she stammered, having it hard to admit the fact even to herself. "I'm having a writer's block." she uttered softly.

She slumped her shoulders after saying the dreadful confession.

"A what?" the long haired man, Togusa, questioned; missing the girl's answer.

"Writer's block." she repeated louder this time.

Her companions furrowed their brows, confused.

Though the confusion did not last long when the dirty blonde and the otaku girl's partner, Yumasaki, seemed to be enlightened of the girl's predicament.

"You're not done with your story for this Comiket?" he said in disbelief.

Erika nodded slowly and explained further for her not-so otaku friends. "This Summer's Comiket is around the corner and yet I haven't done a full manuscript for my doujinshi. I have never failed to sell my doujinshis in that convention and half of my money every year comes from the income I gain from selling them."

The men blinked and looked at each other as the girl continued to rant her troubles.

"And if this goes on, I won't be able to produce a story, I won't sell anything, I would be broke for the rest of the year and I WON'T BE ABLE TO BUY THOSE NEW _YAOI_ MANGA AND DVD releases. Nooo! My world's going to end."

Erika toppled over the table and cried her heart out, leaving the trio in a daze. The men realized just how serious the girl's problem was for her, even if it sounded stupid.

Yumasaki leaned over and tried to console the girl.

"Uhmm... Don't cry Erika-san. Why don't you just reproduce that _Shizaya_ doujinshi you sold last year. From what I remember, you really raked some money with that."

Kadota and Togusa flinched when they heard _Shizaya. _

Erika gasped in horror and looked at her partner in hurt. "How can you say that Yumacchi? I will never ever sell second grade _yaoi_ merchandise."

"...Then, why don't you just do another _Shi – _one like that." Togusa suggested uncomfortably.

"That's the thing! I've been making up a storyline for Shizuo and Izaya for sometime now but I surf the net and it's already there! _Shizaya _had gathered a large fanbase that even I – the one who introduced it – couldn't make up something new and interesting."

Kadota coughed and Togusa shivered as they refused to think about just what kind of materials were already available starring the informant and the blonde.

"Err- why not do a normal story then?"

Oh! Whoever suggested that just made a big mistake.

Erika's eyes narrowed and hissed. "Blasphemous! What kind of shipper am I if I do that?"

Kadota and Togusa cringed at the otaku girl's mood swings. Said girl continued to mumble to herself about _never abandoning her greatest love _even if she was in the company of three _guys_.

Yumasaki just leaned back on his seat, already used to his partner's antics. In this type of conversations, he was the only one who could really match up to the girl.

"What's the matter with writing another story for a change? I mean – you said it yourself Erika-san: _everything's _already done with _Shizaya_. The fact that you're confined in that fandom restricts you to make a new story that might lead you to a life of poverty in the near future." The male otaku criticized sagely.

"Yumacchi~ " Erika whined. "Are you suggesting me to let go of my OTP?"

Yumasaki rolled his eyes. "You can just write about them again when you already got inspiration. But for now, you should think of new ideas outside _Shizaya_."

Erika huffed dramatically while wiping unshed tears from her eyes. Out of desperation, she agreed to her partner's suggestion.

"Fine."

There was a pause until Kadota cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Now that you have settled with _that _issue." Kadota couldn't believe he was involved in this talk. "What do you have in mind?"

Silence hung around the group as they mulled over interesting topics for Erika's upcoming doujinshi.

"Hey Erika. How about you just make a doujin for Ruri Hijiribe. As one of the vice-presidents of her fan club, I can assure you good sales." Togusa grinned widely.

"No Togusacchi. You know I don't even like her." Erika flat-out denied.

Togusa frowned at Erika's quick refusal.

"Besides, I don't do hetero."

The three men internally face-palmed at the fujoshi's statement.

"I thought you're going to write a normal story for this?"

Erika tilted her head. "Huh? Normal? Who told you that? I just said I'm letting go of _Shizaya_ for now. Not _yaoi_. Most of the stuff that are sold in Comiket is _yaoi_, I won't be able to earn if I just displayed boring normal doujinshis. So, if I'm dropping _Shizaya_, I need to find new pairings..."

The three men sighed. Well, they should have expected that from a fujoshi, right?

All of a sudden, Erika's eyes brightened and turned to Kadota with a very, very mischievous grin. "Dotachin! Oh my! Why haven't I thought about this! You and that Chikage guy from Saitama – "

Kadota spoke coldly even before Erika could finish her sentence.

"I swear – if you continue thinking about that, I will kill you Erika."

The atmosphere in the room darkened courtesy of the normally calm and stoic shadow-banchou who was oozing with killer intent at the moment.

"Erika-san. What have you done?" Yumasaki whispered.

"Eh? But the idea's grea~"

"Erika. I really ask you take that back. Like. Right now." Togusa said urgently, already sweating in his seat beside the seething shadow-banchou.

Erika pouted and looked sheepishly at Kadota. "Dotachin! I – no longer think about that! Relax! Hahaha..."

Despite her claim, Kadota knew Erika was still having weird ideas and eyed the fujoshi sternly.

"You're not gonna use me in that project of yours or else – "

Erika huffed. "Alright Dotachin. Geez. You're too sensitive. Anyways, if you guys don't want to be my models, help me think of other pairings."

Kadota stopped his threatening presence and sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation as he talked _sense_ to his _yaoi_-obsessed kouhai.

"Erika, if you still insist _that _as topic for your story, I don't think we can help you anymore. You don't expect us _guys _to have ideas about _men-romancing-with-other-men, _right?"

"Why not? There are so many top notch _yaoi_ manga out there with male mangakas, you know?"

"..."

"And, Yumacchi here had already helped me in my stories, too."

Kadota and Togusa shot a disbelieving look at the male otaku. They knew Erika was fujoshi, but Yumasaki? Well, now that they think about it, he was very relaxed and was not even bothered by all these BL talk.

"So, you are into this _thing_ too, Yumasaki?" Togusa inquired curiously.

Yumasaki's face flushed in embarrassment. Contrary to what the two older men were probably thinking, he never liked _yaoi_ _thankyouverymuch_. He might be tolerant, yes, but really; he definitely was not a fan of any fujoshi-pandering shit.(1)

"Hell no! Of course not!"

"And yet you helped her in writing that kind of stuff?"

"I didn't! Heck, I know she writes _Shizaya_ alright! But I freaking swear I have never read any of them!" he defended himself indignantly. "Erika-san. What do you mean by that anyway? I don't recall anything about helping you with your damn _yaoi_ stories."

Erika blinked at the incredulous face of her partner. "Oh – ! I never told you? You know when we discuss those good scenes for your fics? I kinda pictured it would suit perfectly to my stories so I borrowed your ideas."

Yumasaki gasped. "That basically is plagiarism!"

"Don't be stingy Yumacchi. Besides, I didn't entirely use your ideas. I tweaked them so well I don't think you can claim it as yours! Like that scene with your _har_ – "

Erika paused, her eyes widening then sparkling at the idea that struck her.

Then, for some unknown reason, the girl leaned closer to Yumasaki and smiled the sweetest smile she could manage.

Yumasaki gulped. Why won't he?

_The smile was creepy as hell_.

"Yumacchi. You – are my life saver! I love you!" she blurted out.

"Wha – ? HAAAAAAAAAH?"

Erika's arms wrapped around the stunned male otaku and she hugged him tightly while she continued her speech.

"You're the best partner! If you didn't suggest I let go of _Shizaya, _I would never have thought of this... this... this sooo brilliant idea! Kyaaa~ The possibilities! The endless possibilities!"

She pulled herself from the hug and turned to Kadota and Togusa.

"Dotachin! Togusacchi! Thanks for your help too!" she chirped.

Kadota and Togusa just looked blankly at the fujoshi who was grinning like a mad woman.

"I must get going! I need to contact and absolutely convince her to help me in this!" Erika stood up and hurriedly walked out of their room and out of Russian Sushi, leaving the confused men behind.

Minutes passed and finally, Kadota broke the eerie silence.

"Why do I feel that Erika's going to do something outrageous? And dangerous?"

Togusa nodded absentmindedly but stopped as Kadota's words registered on his mind.

"Huh? Outrageous, yes. But why dangerous? How can making a doujinshi become dangerous?" Togusa glanced at the man.

"I don't know. Just – I had a very disturbing thought." Kadota shivered as he recalled catching Erika mumble _Namimori_ under her breath.

Oh please don't make his suspicions come true!

A minute later, the two finally noticed the still and silent otaku male.

"Oi Yumasaki? Are you alright? You look like you have a fever."

_Tsuzuku..._

* * *

><p>Author's Rants:<p>

No offense to _yaoi_ fans for the used language. But, it is true that Yumacchi doesn't like _yaoi_ and he really used that term in (1). Haha. Though maybe he would like it eventually, who knows? Erika is very persuasive when she wants to. Did I make her too hyperactive and OOC?

And yes, ErikaxYumasaki slight fluff.

Haha.. Yes, this is a tease. The continuation shall be posted at the same time as the last chapter of _Appointments_.


End file.
